Microscopes and related instruments are typically used to capture images of specimens. However, traditional image capture techniques are often time consuming and individualized. For example, in conventional microscopes, samples are loaded onto a microscope which captures an image of the sample, and then unloaded to make way for the next sample. Many applications exist where high throughput techniques would be beneficial for gathering information. However, the inefficiency of conventional microscopy methods would become increasingly cumbersome for high throughput systems. Additionally, typical microscope arrangements do not have an efficient way of handling information collected from a high throughput system.
A need exists for systems and methods for distributed microscopy that may be capable of simultaneously capturing images and/or image streams (e.g., videos) from a plurality of microscopes operating concurrently. A further need exists for systems and methods for handling information related to the captured images.